Olivia Carlan
'Powers:' Major Water Manipulation and Psychic Seduction 'History:' She is believed to have been created by a group of scientists who had spliced together DNA from various mutants in the hope of creating a strong empath/elemental mix who could control minds and various elements. She was one of the experiments who 'survived' her initial creation, although she did not have all the powers they wished that their creation would have; she had enough to peak their intrest. She had strong manipulation over water and was able to manipulate it at will from a young age. But her empath powers were much weaker than they had expected. She could influence people to do things, but only if she kept eye contact with them during the entire manipulation, or none of her changes would stick. Due to her 'seduction' powers and elemental manipulation, they called her 'Lorelei' after the mythical German temptress who lured people to their deaths in her unsafe waters. But, five years after her creation, the lab went belly up due to lack of proof of their finds and insufficent funds. A group of the scientists who worked their decided to take her and pass her off as their own child, since Olivia looked resonably human despite her shockingly green eyes. They knew that she couldn't be kept to far away from water so they moved into the great lakes area, buying a house up there and hoping the resonablt deserted coast line would allow them to hide the free-spirited child. Olivia built up her powers at this time and she stayed resonably happy for the majority of her time up there. But when she hit her teenage years she became more unruly, not listening to her surragate family and doing whatever she wanted no matter how hard the scientist s who raised her tried to stop her. When she was fifteen a passing boat lead her to run out into the water, and manipulating it so that she could catch up with the people inside it. Unluckly those people had a video camera, and had video taped her entire manipulation of the water and soon enough that video went viral. Despite the allegations of the video being 'fake and gay' by it's many public viewers on the internet, it gathered enough attention to grab the eye of an Xavier's recruiter. Soon enough they had found her and took her to the insitute, where they attempted to raise her and control her to the best of their abilities. 'Personality:' She's free spirited and wild, choosing not to listen to many or any people and to do things her way. Her Psychic Seduction powers have lead to her shameless flirting without any care to what people think of her. Like the water she manipulates, she's close to everyone aroudn her; yet, she's hard to grab a hold of or understand. 'Weakness:' Her water manipulation only works if there is a sorce of water around her, she cant just randomly summon water from no where. She also needs to be around water or stay very hydrated at all times. Dehydration for her can be almost fatal, sending her into an extreme sick state with flu-like symptoms. Also her psychic seduction only works if the person being seduced keeps eye contact with her during the entire course of the seduction. Otherwise the manipulation will not stick.